Beast Coast
by fabreasy
Summary: This story was influenced by a music video. There will be death in the end. But mostly it'll show the pairing of Puck and Quinn. They lived, they laughed, they loved.
1. The Aftermath

_**A/N**_ _A fic inspired by the Beast Coast - Our Deal. I didn't think I'd get so emotional over a video but honestly I cried. Like to the point where I don't think I can look at those actors the same anymore. It gave me the idea to write is as Quick fic because I love writing about them and I think they're perfect (: This chapter is going to be sort of the ending but not the full end. The other chapters will show how they met and stuff so yeah haha. Reviews help me out so give me some if you'd like to._

**The After Math**

She looks at herself in the mirror. The mascara she wore just a few hours ago running down her cheeks. Her eyes rimmed red from all the crying she's done. Turning her head slightly she stares at the dried blood that's smeared on her cheeks. It's from when his hand had touched her one last time. He thought if he put pressure into the wound it would stop the pain. By the time she got to him he had given up simply laying on the ground waiting for her. It was the last time he would ever touch her cheek again.

Raising her fist she throws a punch against the mirror. The glass shattering, falling into the sink with a loud clang. Turning her hand over she wincing slightly as the blood from the cuts begin to ooze out of her knuckles. Even with her hand bleeding it still doesn't stop the bigger pain coming from her chest. He would never be there to tend to her wounds again, to look at her with those perfect hazel eyes. She would never get to smell the scent of his cologne. The cologne she never bothered to ask about. At this point she didn't think it was possible to begin crying again but soon enough the tears were running down her face.

Shaking her head she trudges back to her room sitting quietly on her bed next to the night stand. Looking around quickly she pulls out her pistol from the drawer. She never used it before. Only once when he was teaching her how to shoot by the pier. The memory making her want to crumble to the floor. "Quinn?" she hears being yelled from outside her window. By now it was the Trouble Tones looking for her. They deserted her when she didn't want to leave his body behind, but what would they want with her now? The fight was over, no matter what the turn out was she still lost in the end. She lost him. For good.

Loading up the gun she stands up wiping her face clean with the uncut hand. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do but she knew she had to do something. Turning the safety on she stuff the gun in the back of her pants. Making sure it had a tight fit so it wouldn't fall out. A splash of water to her face and she's out the door. Ready to face the world, perhaps it'd be her last time. At the moment she didn't know what would become of her. But for the war, it needed to end. It needed to end now.


	2. Never Going to be the Same

_**A/N**__: Well I wanted to attempt and update this as much as I could. I'm trying to plot out how everything is going to go so let's hope I don't fuck up with this story haha. PLEASE give reviews about how you feel about this. I want to have some feedback to see what you guys think. (: 3_

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any affiliation with Glee or the characters Quinn and Puck. If I owned them they'd be hella awesome.

**Never Going to be the Same**

**She let out a small cough as she walked behind the 7-11. Normally she'd catch a ride with Santana or Brittany but this time she needed some space off to herself. Santana had called the meeting earlier today when she gave the signal at lunch. She wasn't sure why it was needed since things have been pretty peaceful lately but Quinn knew better than to question Santana's word. She wasn't the leader of the -insert group- for nothing. Pulling out her phone she knows she's running late but San wouldn't mind. Her and Q have been friends since before they were in diapers. The Latin beauty could never get angry told her. Following the familiar road to the empty glue factory, she pulled out a cigarette from her jacket pocket. Their hang out was really something different from anyone else's. Most of the people in the town knew better than to enter there. It was their current location considering that the Firebirds had taken over their old spot. **

**Walking up to the giant metal door. She knocks twice before giving the secret password. Everything seemed so childish to Quinn. The mind games they played against their rivals, the petty fights, the hangouts. It was like being six years old again. But this was her life. This was the only lifestyle that Quinn knew. Greeting the familiar faces she walks over to the lounge area. For an abandoned factory the group barely covered a small corner of the place. But this was their little nest egg. Better make it feel like home. "Quinncy!" shouts Sam Evans as he slaps Quinn on the back. He's been in the group for only a month or two now. Quinn always thought he reminded her of a yellow lab. Always smiling. "Samuel." she mutters pulling the cigarette out of her mouth before giving a smile. "How goes it?" Sam shrugs his shoulders lightly running hand through his blonde hair before looking off. "Nothing much really, San is taking her sweet ass time to get this meeting going but other than that we've all been chilling." licking his lips he leans in more to her. "What'cha been up to?"**

**Quinn knew of course that Sam liked her. But there wasn't enough feeling to get Quinn to reciprocate anything to him. "I was just lagging behind because Ms. Slyvester asked me to." Sam nods his head briefly. "Sucks when that happens. Least you're here now. Kurt and I were thinking about hitting up Joe's Pizza for some grub afterward. You in?" Shaking her head she holds up her hand. "I'm alright, gotta get some stuff done for tonight." Sam was about to question what that stuff was when Santana bursts open the door to one of the offices on the main floor. Quinn turns around smiling over at her friend as she's slowly approached. "Q-ball, you're late. Didn't think you'd show." says Santana placing her hand on her hip. A small smile quirks on Quinn's lips as she shrugs her shoulders. "I was running late, here now. So what's the news you've got." **

**Santana raises a brow slightly before remembering the importance to what she had to say. "It seems as if the Firebirds have taken another one of our locations. At the gym where we usually bum smokes for the period, when Rachel and Blaine threatened her out of there." The group let's out a chorus of groans and whines when Santana raises a hand to simply quiet them down. "I'll be finding a new place as soon as we figure out a way to get back at the Firebirds. This has been the second time that they've taken one of our places! I think it's about time that we get back at them. Britt!" She turns to the office calling out the tall blonde. She's carrying a cardboard box towards Santana before setting them down on the floor. "Whoa Brittany! What happened to your eye?" asked Sam. Quinn looked over to her friend eyeing a shiner on her left eye. Walking over to her she inspects it closer placing a hand on her shoulder. Brittany looks over to Santana giving her a sad smile but a nod for her to continue speaking. "It's why I called this meeting into order. Rachel Berry thought it'd be funny if Blaine held Brittany back while she went at her. If it wasn't for me meeting Britt there, it could've ended worse." the group let out a small gasp. Usually there wasn't much violence between the rival gangs. For something like this to happen after such a long time, it was quite the news they weren't expecting to hear.**

"**I don't understand. I thought you and Berry made an agreement a year ago to settle things?" Quinn stayed by Brittany though her attention focused more on what Santana had to say. "It's simply really. Berry fucked us over. She wants Lima. She's trying to take control of everything. Which is why I decided it was time we have a little..protection." Sam let out a small laugh crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't think using condoms is going to help us out here San." Tilting her head slightly, she narrowed her eyes at Sam. Leaning down into the box she grabs a small object in hand. Quinn watched closely as she stepped towards Sam. Clicking the button on the side her eyes widen as the blade pops out. "I was thinking more of this kind of protection." Immediately Quinn walks forward towards Santana. "Hold the fuck up, since when have we become one of them use weapons? I thought the rule was always about using what god gave ya?" Normally Quinn didn't care what San usually said in the meetings but weapons weren't something that made her feel exactly alright. **

**Stepping in front of Sam she stares down Santana. "I don't want another Brittany accident to happen to any of you. I understand you have stupid morals Q but it's time we take evasion action." the hiss that she used gave it off as a final word. Quinn didn't nothing else but take the switchblade and stuff it into the side of her boot. "I'm out of here." she mumbles. "You better be back tonight Quinn. It's time for our roaming calls!" She could've answered back to Santana. She would've stayed if she wasn't so mad. Biting her lip she opens the heavy metal door not really closing it behind her. Sometimes it sucked ass to be a beta. Right now what Quinn needed was something new in her life. Something that wasn't bad. Something that could make her happy for once. And soon enough, that's exactly what she'd get.**


End file.
